Watashi wa romantikku
by icarus-tsubasa
Summary: Makoto, un pobre chico de preparatoria, es obligado a casarse con un apuesto ¿sirena? ¿tritón? para poder salvar su cuello y el de este hermoso chico (Basado en el anime "Seto no hanayome")/ Makoharu/ Sourin...
1. ¿El primer encuentro?

Sus pulmones arden demasiado si sigue así pronto se le acabara el oxígeno, llega otra vez a la superficie toma otra bocanada de aire y se vuelve a hundir, el miedo lo está empezando a invadir y esta tomando control de su cuerpo.

"Nagisa, Rei sálvenme" solo sale como un pensamiento inútil, porque sabe que no lo escucharan sus compañeros, si tan solo hubiera escuchado sus instintos no estaría ahora en esta situación, con el monstruo del mar al cual siempre le ha termino hundiéndolo lentamente hacia su muerte.

 _Onii-chan prométenos que iremos al festival este año…_

"Ren, Ran lo siento". El poco conocimiento que le queda lo abandona lentamente, al igual que el aire de sus pulmones "no quiero morir" antes de perder el conocimiento ve a una figura acercarse a él, parecía una persona pero había algo que no encajaba bien, como aquella cola de pez que sobresalía de su cadera y aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar en que se estaba ahogando "¿eh? Una sirena" piensa antes de desmayarse.

...

Este primer capitulo es mas que nada de prueba, es mi primera vez escribiendo fics así que tengan me paciencia ;n;... y nada mejor que empezar escribiendo makoharu. criticas y todo son bien recibidas, ya sea en la narrativa o que si repito mucho algo sin llegar a ningún lado, cosas de ese tipo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (creo).


	2. Chapter 1:Promesas, deudas y proposicion

Ahora si el verdadero primer capítulo 1 wuju, no borre el pasado porque no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo esto, y espero algún día sacar la versión 2.0 de este fic, como anterior mente ya dije este fic es mera prueba ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir así que no duden en corregirme. Ya no las aburro más así que empiece el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 Promesas, deudas y proposiciones.**

Verano, una hermosa palabra si con ello lleva también la palabra vacaciones. Al fin un respiro de todo el trabajo de la escuela, por fin descansando en casa, o eso pensaba Makoto antes de que Nagisa llegara con sus planes para estas 'vacaciones' o como le gustaba llamarlo Nagisa "Las vacaciones de campamento de entrenamiento infernal de la muerte", un nombre demasiado largo y nada hermoso en palabras de Rei. El problema no es el campamento, (no, para nada, hasta suena divertido), el problema es el mar, siempre ahí acechando a Makoto y recordándole aquellos miedos infantiles que nunca lo abandonaron y tal vez nunca lo abandonaran, pero bueno Makoto nunca ha sido bueno diciendo 'no' y más si sus kouhais lo miran con aquellos mismos ojos de cachorro que sus hermanos usan siempre que quieren algo.

-Por favor Makoto-senpai/Mako-chan.-

Lo único que Makoto puede hacer es suspirar resignado y decir un pequeño.

-Está bien, les prometo que iré.-

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

-Onii-chan, no te vayas.- Lloraba desconsolado Ren mientras Makoto intenta limpiarle los mocos que salían descontrolados de la nariz de su hermano (hasta se sorprendió que salía más moco que lagrimas).

-Ren no seas tonto, Onii-chan no se va para siempre.- Decía la pequeña Ran con lágrimas asomándosele de los ojos mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo puchero.

Tal vez la actitud de los pequeños Tachibanas era un poco exagerada pero a la vez era comprensible ya que esperaban pasar las vacaciones enteras con Makoto y eso le rompía el corazón, porque con la escuela y las prácticas, no había podido atender como es debido a sus hermanos pequeños.

Makoto por primera vez en muchos años, no sabía cómo calmar a los gemelos. Ya la preparación de la maleta quedo olvidada y medio hacer en el momento que entraron sus hermanos y se enteraron de sus planes para este verano.

-Ren, Ran tiene razón, tan solo me iré unos cinco días.- Sonreía su mejor sonrisa, tal vez eso calmaría un poco a los gemelos pero al parecer logro lo contrario, con Ren abrazando más fuerte a Makoto y Ran soltando finalmente el llanto. Tal vez cinco días era más de lo que los gemelos podían aguantar sin su hermano.

No soportaba ver a sus hermanos así, hasta estaba pensando seriamente cancelar por completo el viaje, pero a la vez sabía que no debía sucumbir siempre a las peticiones de sus hermanos porque si hiciera eso sería un mal hermano. Si están así solamente por un campamento de cinco días como seria en el futuro cuando Makoto tenga que volar del nido familiar. Su mente ya estaba divagando en mundos imaginarios donde el futuro de los gemelos quedo arruinado por la dependencia con su hermano (hasta en uno de esos mundos imaginarios Ren se metía en problemas con la mafia y Ran se casaba con el hijo del jefe de la mafia, no, Onii-chan no permitirá eso...). Buscaba con la mirada como desesperado algo en su pequeño cuarto, algo que le diera una pequeña idea de lo que podía hacer, hasta que su mirada se paró en el pequeño volante que le dieron hace unos pocos días sobre el festival que se haría este verano, fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió como arreglar el problema.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo tan fuerte Makoto que Ran dejo de llorar y Ren se separó un poco de su hermano para poder verlo mejor, cuando Makoto vio que gano completamente su atención continua con aquella voz suave característica de el – ¿Recuerdan el año pasado que no los pude llevar al festival porque me dio una terrible fiebre?- los gemelos asienten demasiado rápido, expectantes a lo que su hermano tiene que decir, porque por supuesto como olvidarlo, Makoto estuvo en cama toda una semana con los gemelos esperanzados de que se recuperada rápido para poder ir al festival de ese año, al final el festival acabo, Makoto seguiría en cama otros cuatro días y los gemelos estarían decepcionados por no poder haber ido con su hermano. -Les prometo que si se portan bien los llevare al festival este año sin importar lo que pase.-

Los gemelos abren enormes sus ojos y Makoto puede ver claramente el brillo que sale de ellos. Ren finalmente se separa de Makoto y se acerca rápidamente a Ran para decirle algo en el oído cuando se separan se quedan viendo y Ran asiente hacia Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh oh... ahí vienen las negociaciones y Makoto no puede evitar un pequeño escalofrió ya que sabe que no son para tomarse a broma y más si se tratan de Ran y Ren.

-Está bien- empieza Ran inocentemente, pero Makoto sabe que lo que sigue de esa oración no le va a gustar y más si no llegan a un acuerdo justo. –Pero también tendrás que comprarnos lo que queramos en el festival.- dice Ran con una voz más decidida y para nada inocente como hace unos pocos segundos.

Ugh, Makoto sabía que no le gustaría lo que dirían. No puede darse el lujo de gastar tanto dinero, con el viaje y todo, y tratándose de los gemelos sabe que pedirán lo más que se pueda, es cuando Makoto agradece tener experiencia previa en negociar con sus hermanos y sabe exactamente como llegar a donde quiere.

Que empiece la negociación.

Siete minutos más tarde de peticiones absurdas y comentarios como 'onii-chan es un tacaño', llegaron al acuerdo de una sola bandeja de takoyaki, una chocobanana para Ren, una manzana para Ran y pasaran al puesto de peces dorados y de globos de agua.

Orgullosos con su trato los gemelos salen corriendo de la habitación de Makoto para contarle a su madre del logro del día.

La habitación queda en silencio total. Exhausto Makoto se sienta en la orilla de su cama y solo se le queda viendo lo que le falta por acomodar en la maleta, hasta que ve a Ren y Ran asomándose tímidamente detrás de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Makoto con una enorme sonrisa porque sabe que los gemelos siempre tienen algo importante que decir cada vez que actúan tímidamente a su alrededor.

Ran entra tras de Ren y levantan sus meniques enfrente de la cara de Makoto. Lo único que puede hacer es mirarlos con curiosidad hasta que los dos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Onii-chan prométenos que iremos al festival este año, realmente pase lo que pase- hablan con demasiada determinación lo gemelos.

Makoto no puede evitar reír un poco, los gemelo estaban tan emocionados hace un momento que habían olvidado hacer la promesa con el menique, para Ran y Ren era muy importante, demasiado importante, valía mucho más que una simple promesa hablada.

Makoto levanta su mano derecha y enreda su menique con el de los gemelos, su menique se veía enorme alrededor de los meniques de los gemelos.

-Está bien lo prometo.-Makoto hace una ligera pausa y sacude lentamente los meniques y empieza a cantar.- Yubi kiri genma, yubi kiri genma, si miento tragare mil agujas y me cortaré el dedo.-

Las sonrisas de los gemelos son tan enormes y brillantes que Makoto nunca podría romper una promesa con ellos con castigo o no.

No es como si pudiera pasarle mucho en el campamento para romper la promesa ¿verdad?

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

-Así que hizo ese tipo de promesa, Makoto -senpai.- comenta Gou riendo ligeramente sobre la pequeña historia de Makoto.

Makoto realmente está demasiado ansioso encima del bote pesquero y por eso no pudo evitar platicarle a Gou sobre sus hermanos pequeños para calmarse un poco, pensar en ellos realmente logra calmarlo.

-Mako-chan, una promesa de menique no te la puedes tomar a la ligera.- grita Nagisa después de una aparente ausencia, ya que estaba molestando a Rei hace unos segundos, pero parce como si hubiera estado dentro de la conversación todo este tiempo (hasta han llegado a creer que Nagisa es omnipresente y se han llegado a preguntar porque no usa su habilidad en el estudio).-Si pierdes el menique no podrás encontrar tu persona destinada...-

-Eso solo es un mito, Nagisa-kun.- Dice Rei, mientras se acomoda los lentes, cortando abruptamente lo que decía Nagisa como venganza a sus burlas de hace unos segundos. Rei se veía un pálido verdoso, los movimientos del barco eran demasiado para él y parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría pero eso no impediría seguir hablando si podía molestar a Nagisa de cierta forma.-No es posible que existan hilos invisibles que te unan a otra persona y lo de cortar un menique es solo un decir, eso solo lo lleva a la práctica hoy en día la yakuza.-

-AWW Rei-chan no eres para nada romántico.-Nagisa infla sus mejillas y se ve ligeramente molesto, al parecer Rei logro su cometido o así parecía cuando Nagisa vuelve a sonreír y vuelve a abrir la boca.- Ya se Mako-chan, podrías ofrecerle tu menique a tu futura esposa para demostrarle que no estas unido a nadie.-

Rei se sorprende y quiere volver a interrumpir a Nagisa hasta que se escucha a Makoto gritando desde su lugar por el comentario de Nagisa.

-¡EEEEH! ¿¡Porque tendría que hacer algo así!?- Makoto realmente no querría algo como eso ¿y porque Nagisa quiere seguir insistiendo sobre esto? ¿Acaso siempre lo que dice Rei le entra y le sale por un oído?

-Porque a este paso, si Mako-chan sigue haciendo tantas promesas, algún día acabaras perdiendo el menique y para lo único que le servirá será para eso.- dice Nagisa divertidamente pero Makoto puede ver algo de seriedad reflejada en eso ojos rosados.

Hay momentos en los que Nagisa no dice las cosas solo porque si, a veces (muy raras ocasiones) llevan un significado más profundo de lo que quiere realmente dejar ver y que tal vez solo la persona involucrada puede notar. Makoto no sabe si Nagisa lo hace porque no lo quiere decir directamente o porque quiere que la persona involucrada se dé cuenta por si misma lo que significa.

Tiene unos pocos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que significa antes de que Rei se ponga demasiado verde para gusto de todos y salga corriendo hacia los barandales del bote a desechar lo que seguramente era su desayuno de esta mañana. Nagisa sale tras de él a auxiliarlo, aunque sea un poco, Makoto y Gou van a buscar en el botiquín algo que le ayude para el mareo.

-Espero que Rei se sienta mejor cuando bajemos del bote.-suspira Makoto suspirando al no encontrar lo que buscaban.

-Podrá descansar todo lo que quiera en la casa de mi abuela, no quiero que empiece a entrenar sintiéndose mal.- Dice Gou que al parecer ya se había rendido en esta búsqueda inútil.

-Realmente no quiero que seamos una molestia para tu abuela Kou-chan...-

-No son una molestia Makoto-senpai- Dice interrumpiendo a la conversación de Makoto. –Créeme, mi abuela está feliz de tener compañía y más si se trata de buenos músculos.- en la última frase los ojos de Gou brillaban. Ahora que recuerda Makoto; Gou era la que más emocionada se veía sobre el asunto del viaje.

-Extrañas a tu abuela ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y no solo a ella.- dice con una mirada nostálgica. Makoto la miro con curiosidad, pero Gou ya no continuo tan solo se paró y empezó a caminar.-vayamos con Rei a darle apoyo, no sería bueno que perdiera masa muscular, solo por andar en un bote.-

Makoto tan solo rio tímidamente y regresaron a donde estaban Rei y Nagisa, este último le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda de Rei. Gou le empezó a comentar a Rei que podría descansar llegando a la isla, pero Rei argumentaba que no quería ser una molestia y ahí estaban los dos intentando convencer al otro.

En algún momento de la conversación las miradas de Makoto y Nagisa se cruzaron y le hizo recordar el comentario de Nagisa de hace unos minutos. Makoto quería preguntar sobre aquello, pero una parte de su ser y la que generalmente optaba por escuchar decidió ignorar por el momento aquella conversación. Makoto le sonrió a Nagisa y el parecía comprender ya que no volvió a presionar sobre el tema, le daría el tiempo necesario para que Makoto se diera cuenta del verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Nagisa le regreso la sonrisa, y desvió la mirada hacia Rei y Gou, e interrumpió la conversación con su acostumbrado ruido alegre.

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

Al parecer Gou tenía razón sobre su abuela, llegando apenas a la casa, la mujer de tercera edad los recibió con tal alegría que hasta parecía que ellos también eran sus nietos (hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de comentar sobre los músculos de los muchachos.- Gou-chan realmente son como los describiste.-). Rei descanso en cama medio día, hasta la noche pudo reagruparse con los chicos y ayudo con los preparativos de la cena. A la hora de dormir se decidió que Gou dormiría con su abuela y los chicos en el cuarto de invitados.

Todos parecían dormir plácidamente, menos Makoto no pudo pegar el ojo la mayor parte de la noche, después de tanto tiempo de evitar el mar, a partir del día de mañana más otros tres días tendría que nadar en ella, y eso le aterraba mucho, sería mucho peor que una de sus ya acostumbradas pesadillas sobre el mar, al menos de las pesadillas podía despertar.

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

Ya era el tercer día desde que llegaron y Makoto lo estaba llevando bien (o eso quiere creer) esto de mar y está seguro de que puede agradecer a las ridiculeces de Nagisa y las conversaciones de Rei, y esta seguros de que ellos aún no han notado algo inusual en el a excepción de las pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos.

El entrenamiento no era algo tan del otro mundo, tenían que recorrer las cuatro islas, al parecer la distancia entre cada isla era de un kilómetro, y regresar al punto de partida para volver a repetir el circuito, si, no era nada del otro mundo pero era demasiado agotador y más si todos no habían nadado durante un tiempo (y más Rei que apenas era un novato).

Ahora estaban descansando en una de las islas, dentro de una cueva, regulando sus respiraciones, al parecer Rei y Nagisa ya no puede continuar así que Makoto se ofrece para regresar a la meta para avisarle a Gou que estarán un rato aquí recuperando energía.

Makoto se da cuenta que es el peor error que pudo cometer, cuando el pánico lo empieza a dominar cuando está a medio camino del recorrido, fue un tonto en creer que podía hacer el corto recorrido sin sus compañeros, ellos sin saber habían protegido a Makoto distrayéndolo de sus miedos pero ahora estando solo sus miedos regresan de la peor forma posible.

Intenta nadar lo más rápido posible para huir del mar, del agua, del monstruo, pero al parecer el cansancio y el agotamiento de no dormir estos dos días le están cobrando factura. Su corazón late mil por hora y en un mal momento respira pero lo único que hace es tragar agua salada, se detiene para toser el agua fuera, cuando lo logra intenta volver a moverse pero su cuerpo está paralizado ahí mismo no quiere reaccionar y cuando lo logra hacerlo, los movimientos descontrolados y de pánico que hace su cuerpo solo logran hundirlo cada vez más en el agua.

Sus pulmones arden demasiado si sigue así pronto se le acabara el aire, llega otra vez a la superficie toma otra bocanada de aire y se vuelve a hundir, el miedo lo está empezando a invadir cada vez más y está tomando cada vez más control de su cuerpo.

"Nagisa, Rei sálvenme" solo sale como un pensamiento inútil, porque sabe que no lo escucharan sus compañeros, si tan solo hubiera escuchado sus instintos no estaría ahora en esta situación, con el monstruo del mar al cual siempre le ha temido hundiéndolo cada vez más hacia su muerte.

Ya no tiene más fuerzas para regresar una última vez superficie y se niega a abandonar lo poco que le queda de aire al igual que lo poco que le queda de vida, pero sabe que pronto tendrá que acabarse, solo puede sentir como su cuerpo se hunde cada vez más y aprieta los ojos.

 _Onii-chan prométenos que iremos al festival este año…_

"Ren, Ran lo siento." El poco conocimiento que le queda lo abandona lentamente, "no quiero morir" antes de perder el conocimiento abre los ojos y ve a una figura acercarse a él, parecía una persona pero había algo que no encajaba bien, como aquella cola de pez que sobresalía de su cadera y que brillaba en un tono tornasol, y aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar en que se estaba ahogando "¿eh? Una sirena" piensa antes de desmayarse.

Quien diría que Nagisa tenía razón al llamarlo 'Las vacaciones del campamento de entrenamiento infernal de la **muerte** ', pero más importante, quien hubiera dicho que el monstruo del mar era tan hermoso.

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

Makoto siente como si una luz lo regresara a sus sentidos, y escupe todo el agua que había tragado dejándole un doloroso ardor en la garganta y nariz, todo se ve borroso y siente la dura superficie de piedra en el que fue depositado, ve a su alrededor y se siente confundido, no entiende nada de lo que sucede, ¿acaso este es el cielo?

Escucha un chapoteo a su lado y cuando voltea a la dirección del ruido solo logra ver una borrosa figura alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Quiere decir algo pero su cuerpo se niega a responder por el momento.

Cuando Makoto puede enfocar mejor las cosas a su alrededor nota que está en tierra firme en unas de las cuevas de la isla, eso explica ahora la superficie dura que se le enterraba en la espalda, se coloca en una posición sentada y se queda un rato así aliviando un poco su corazón agitado.

No puede creer que estuvo a punto de morir ahogado, el simple pensamiento hacia que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-MAKO-CHAN.- se escucha repentinamente el grito de Nagisa y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Makoto, tras de Rei que también llego a abrazarlo.-Pensamos que había ocurrido lo peor.- dice Nagisa con una voz ahogada y empieza a llorar débilmente en el hombro de Makoto.

Makoto les devuelve el abrazo y se permite llorar, no puede creer que estuvo a punto de ya no volver a sentir este calor envolvente, de no ver de nuevo a sus amigos, de ver a su familia y de romper aquella promesa que hizo con los gemelos esperanzados de que su hermano regresaría pronto y se volverían a divertir juntos.

-Perdón por preocuparlos Nagisa, Rei.-

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

El sol se empezaba a ocultar amenazando ya con la noche y los tres regresaban a la casa de la abuela de Gou. Estaban silenciosos y ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna temiendo que si decían algo se rompería la tranquilidad que habían logrado después de tanto llorar, tan solo se escuchaban las olas estallándose y sus pisadas en la arena.

Makoto sabía que les debía una explicación, pero si se las daba tendría que explicar también sobre sus miedos y en este momento no tenía la fuerza ni el valor para hablar de ello y se alegró que no tuviera que ser el primero en romper el silencio.

-Mako-chan, ¿Quién era esa persona que te salvo?- y por supuesto tenia que ser Nagisa quien lo rompiera, no importa la ocasión su curiosidad podía más.

-¿Persona?- Makoto ahora que recuerda, cuando despertó tal vez vio a alguien, pero no está seguro, pensó que solo había sido su imaginación, porque ¿Qué persona saldría corriendo antes que comprobar de que se encontraba realmente bien?.-Cuando desperté no había nadie.-

-Qué raro, estamos seguros de que alguien lo rescato antes de poder llegar a su rescate.-Dice Rei intentando de recordar exactamente los sucesos.-cuando vimos a lo lejos que ya no salió a la superficie pensamos lo peor, pero de pronto fue salvado por este sujeto y fue arrastrado a la cueva a una velocidad sorprendente, queríamos darle las gracias por salvarlo pero ahora que lo pienso, no estaba en ningún lado cuando lo encontramos.-

-Pero en serio Mako-chan esa persona salió literalmente de la nada, y nado a una velocidad que no creerías humanamente posible… ¡YA SE!- Nagisa hace una pausa dramática para que los chicos pregunten por su descubrimiento.

-¿Acaso lo conoces Nagisa?- Dice Makoto un poco dudoso porque está seguro de que ese no es el caso y Nagisa volvería a sorprenderlos como siempre

Nagisa niega con la cabeza y revela finalmente esta valiosa información.

-Tal vez se trate de una sirena y por eso huyo antes que Mako-chan recobrara la conciencia.- Dice Nagisa con toda la emoción que solo se es posible en un niño cuando dice ese tipo de comentarios fantasiosos.

…

Los dos se quedan en un silencio total ante las palabras de Nagisa.

-¿eh? Que sucede, pensé que les emocionaría más la idea.-

-Nagisa-kun ya te dije que te dejas llevar demasiado por tus ideas fantasiosas.- Dice Rei demasiado desacuerdo con la teoría de Nagisa.- Nunca se ha comprobado la existencia de las sirenas.-

-Y yo ya te dije que no eras para nada divertido Rei-chan- y así comienza comúnmente las discusiones Nagisa/Rei con ningún claro ganador.

Makoto a diferencia de Rei se había quedado callado por otro motivo, estaba intentando recrear en su mente lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento y era lo más parecido a una sirena. Sonaba loca la teoría de Nagisa pero una parte de el creía que tenía razón y otra parte de él le dice que lo dejara, solo era su mente jugándole bromas por la falta de aire.

-Con que una sirena.- Dice Makoto bajo pero no lo suficiente para que sus compañeros lo dejaran pasar.

-Makoto-senpai, no me diga que está de acuerdo con Nagisa-kun.- lo mira con curiosidad y Nagisa del otro lado le sonríe esperanzado.

Makoto, nervioso, como realmente no quiere estar de un solo lado, tan solo decide cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Regresemos rápido Kou-chan ha de estar preocupada.- los dos chicos se rinden con su discusión al ver que Makoto no participaría en ella y caminan más rápido para regresar

Había más cosas que querían preguntarle a su senpai pero con la experiencia que acaba de tener no querían presionar demasiado, lo hablarían otro día y esperaban que ese día Makoto estaría listo para hablar de ello.

Makoto lanzo una última mirada a al mar, pensando en aquellos ojos azules como el mar.

 **... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH... ... ... ... ... ... ... MH...**

Cuando regresaron a la casa Gou estaba hecha toda una furia, los regaño por una media hora, y les gritaba que si se volvían a separar mientras entrenaban los castigaría con un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso cuando regresaran a iwatobi. Pero a pesar de su enojo abrazo cariñosamente a Makoto demostrando también su preocupación por el, realmente Makoto se sentía muy querido por sus compañeros, no duro mucho antes de que los castigara mandarlos corriendo por la bebidas para la cena a la tienda (-Si, me entero de que alguno empezó a trotar o caminar no hay cena.-), Gou podía ser demasiado estricta cuando se lo proponía.

Cada uno escogió la bebida que querían, y Nagisa los convenció para regresar caminando a la casa (solo esperaban que Gou no se enterara) al lado de la playa, estaba demasiado tranquilo y no se veía ninguna persona por ahí, era un escenario demasiado perfecto, el sonido de las olas, las miles de estrellas y allí los tres riendo de las payasadas de Nagisa.

Así era hasta que se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y esa persona grito hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Cásate conmigo.- Los tres pararon en seco y voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de la voz y ahí estaba un chico vestido con una yukata azul pálido apoyando las manos en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento que al parecer había perdido de tanto correr.

Los tres se voltearon a ver uno al otro no comprendiendo la situación y no sabían a cuál de los tres le hablaba el chico ya que su cabello oscuro no les permitía ver su mirada.

-¿Disculpe, se le ofrece algo?- pregunta Makoto, acercándose dudosamente al desconocido.

El desconocido levanta demasiado rápido la cabeza y ahí estaban aquellos ojos azules como el mar mirando a Makoto lleno de decisión.

-He dicho que te cases conmigo, tienes que hacerte responsable, así que cásate conmigo.-

-¿¡Eeeeeeeeeh!?- Los tres chicos gritan al mismo tiempo ya sin comprender nada de nada.

...

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 **Nagisa** : Neh, Rei-chan ¿Sabías que unos de los miedos de Mako-chan es que Ran-chan sea obligada a casarse con un yakuza?

 **Rei** : ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de miedo es ese?, aunque es comprensible cuando se trata de hermanos mayores, mi hermano me obligaba a unirme a clubes y actividades para que me alejara del mal camino.

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan y tu hermano suenan como hermanos mayores respetables, mis hermanas de seguro no les importaba que me acercara al mal camino ya que siempre me vestían de niña...

 **Gou:** Al menos tu hermano mayor no espanta a todos los chicos que se le ocurren acercarse a ti.

 **Rei:** ¿¡Realmente existe ese tipo de hermano!?

 **Gou:** Si, una vez él y su novio…

 **Rin/Sousuke:** ¡Siguiente capítulo _"Una propuesta que no podrás rechazar"_!

 **Rei/Nagisa:** ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **Haru:** Por lo que veo eres el único hermano mayor de tu equipo.

 **Makoto** : jejeje ¿lo soy?

 **Todos:** Hasta la proxima.

 **See you next water time.**

* * *

Al fin verdadero primer capítulo terminado. Me merezco darme unas palmaditas en la espalda. Había algunas partes que iba a cortar no viéndolas innecesarias en la historia pero ya me había dado la molestia escribirlas así que las deje -3-. Así que culpen a eso de que este primer capítulo sea tan largo, no todos los capitulos serán así de largos.

Y aquí algunos datos curiosos sobre el fic.

1.- Yubi kiri genma (canción del menique): Esto leí que significaba algo como "menique cortado", por eso lo deje en japonés sonaba más bonito así.

2.-Tambien leí que esto también tiene relación con el hilo rojo del destino, por eso es la antigüedad en Japón algunas esposas le ofrecían su dedo menique (el derecho) a su esposo para demostrarle que no estaban unidos hacia otra persona, y como menciono Rei esto ya solo se practica entre la yakuza para demostrarle fidelidad al jefe (aunque no sé si aun en la actualidad).

3.-Los adelantos, intente hacerlo como en la serie hablando de temas aleatorios, pero como aquí no puedo mostrar la imágenes en el fondo como en la serie, aquí hablan de cosas que tienen relación con el próximo capítulo.

Si algunos de esto dato que erróneo no duden en corregirme. No sé cada cuanto actualizare pero intentare que sea lo más pronto (si no me distraigo en otras cosas).

Y como dije en el pasado acepto críticas de todo tipo, y este es mi primer fi casi que téngame paciencia, fui demasiado ambiciosa al intentar un fic de varios capítulos para comenzar. ;n;

Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/


	3. Chapter 2 Una Propuesta que no podras

Alguna cosa antes de empezar el capítulo.

Los yakuza llevan tatuaje sobre todo su cuerpo excepto en las manos y los pies pero en esta historia ninguno llevara sus tatuajes de cuerpo completo pero si llevaran aunque sean algunos, ya explicare mejor más adelante pero mientras tanto solo dejo esta información, por si les parece confuso la parte en que aparece Rin, eso es todo, Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 Una propuesta que no podrás rechazar**

¿Cómo es que siempre lograba escapar?

Esa la misma maldita pregunta que se hacía Rin cada vez que llegaban los guardias a decirle que Haru había desaparecido.

-Rin-san perdónenos cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no estaba en su habitación.- decían los muchachos con la cabeza gacha, con temor de mirar a Rin a los ojos.

Rin ya ni sabía si regañarlos. Siempre era lo mismo, Haru hacia algo mal, se le castigaba, no podía salir de su habitación, cuando uno se distraía unos segundos ya no estaba ahí y al final quienes se llevaban el peor castigo eran los guardias. Ya ni sabía si era culpa de los guardias o Haru eran un maldito genio del escapismo, hasta a Rin le costaba seguirle el paso.

El pelirrojo ya ni les hizo caso, se levanta de su lugar y va directamente a la habitación de Haru, abre la puerta de golpe, y ahí estaba la habitación en silencio total, Rin busca con la mirada y busca en todos lados, levanta la cobija y solo había un par de almohadas simulando que había alguien dormido, con una nota escrita a mano con el mensaje 'no me busquen'.

-¿Así que se volvió a escapar?- Dice la voz cansada de Sousuke quien estaba, con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-tsk.-Rin solo chasquea y avienta con furia la cobija de regreso a la cama. Ahora si se lo ha buscado Haru y lo más seguro es que en estos momentos este buscando al muchacho que lo metió en el problema en el que está metido ahora.

-Lo más seguro es que esté buscando a ese chico.- Sousuke llega a la misma conclusión que Rin. Se separa de la puerta y empieza a caminar a su propia habitación, se para frente a sus subordinados y les da órdenes. –Preparen a todos los hombres que sigan despiertos, iremos a pescar a un pez muy escurridizo.-

Rin suelta una sonrisa depredadora ante el comentario de Sousuke y se va a su propia habitación para preparase también.

Ahora si este pez escurridizo no se saldrá con la suya.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

El silencio ha dominado durante unos cuantos segundos, y nadie ha pronunciado ni una palabra tan solo estaban ahí parados mirándose interrogadoramente entre ellos y al parecer nadie reconocía a este chico.

El desconocido ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra alguna y solo se ha quedado viendo a Makoto intensamente, con esos ojos azules, esperando impaciente una respuesta por parte de este, como si lo que dijo hace unos momentos hubiera explicado toda la situación.

 _"He dicho que te cases conmigo, tienes que hacerte responsable, así que cásate conmigo."_

Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Makoto ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No me estarás confundiendo? ¿Yo casarme? ¿Porque? ¿Hacerme responsable? Pero ninguna de esas preguntas parecía querer salir por el momento.

Nagisa ya no soportaba el silencio, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para que no pareciera que se había quedado sordo de pronto.

-Mako-chan, no es bueno ilusionar chicos y después abandonarlos.- Nagisa finalmente rompe el silencio logrando sobresaltar a todos los presentes. Lo quiere hacer sonar como broma pero su sonrisa se ve más nerviosa de lo que quería dejar ver. Realmente este desconocido lo ponía con los nervios de punta.

Makoto se sonroja ante tal comentario y voltea a ver a Nagisa, no puede creer que utilizara tal situación para estar bromeando.

-Yo tampoco siento que sea correcto, así que si necesita tiempo para hablar a solas, nosotros entendemos.- Se oye la voz nerviosa de Rei a su derecha.

Makoto gira su cabeza hacia él, porque de todas las personas, no esperaba que Rei decidiría seguir con la broma de Nagisa, pero viéndolo con una mano temblorosa acomodándose las gafas y sonrojado hasta las orejas, se da cuenta de que Rei hablaba muy en serio; y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo no… yo, este… no es.- Makoto no podía evitar balbucear, no podía acomodar sus ideas correctamente en este momento, y al parecer habían acabado con la paciencia del chico de ojos azules porque se acerca a Makoto quedando cara con cara y vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar.

-¿Entonces?-Dice el desconocido con una voz tranquila pero no puede evitar dejar salir su impaciencia.

Ahora viéndolo de cerca es un chico muy apuesto con facciones muy finas pero varoniles, cabello oscuro, piel pálida, boca pequeña y delgada, y lo que más resaltaba, aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar, que hacían que Makoto se estremeciera con solo mirarlos, y estaba seguro que los había visto antes.

Al darse cuenta que se habían quedado viendo demasiado tiempo y de que la distancia era casi nula entre ellos Makoto desvía la cabeza demasiado avergonzado para contestar. Makoto en otra situación no le hubiera importado aceptar una cita con este chico, si ese fuera el caso, pero en esta situación el chico ni siquiera le ha invitado un café y ya quiere boda, y peor aún, Makoto ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- Dice Makoto con una sonrisa apenada por rechazar a este chico, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver la decepción del otro chico. (Y solo escucha a Rei y Nagisa murmurando cosas atrás de él. –Es la primera vez que veo a Mako-chan rechazando a alguien en persona.- -Por lo que veo ya ha de tener experiencia.-)

Lo único puede hacer Makoto es declinar la propuesta y tal vez invitarle una taza de café para conocerse mejor, tal vez pueda saber su nombre y hacerle más preguntas o eso piensa Makoto antes de que el chico de ojos azules agarra la mano de Makoto, haciendo que se sonroje, y vuelve a abrir la boca.

-Ven conmigo, si quieres vivir.- Se oye la voz nerviosa del chico de ojos azules mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor.

Todo el color de la cara de Makoto se drena ante tal comentario y empezaron a sonar todas las alarmas en la mente de Makoto. Bueno, está bien, es mejor olvidar el café y salir corriendo ya que este chico no quiere escuchar un no por respuesta.

Makoto está paralizado en su lugar y las lágrimas están empezando a asomar en sus ojos, hasta que siente una mano tomando su mano libre y escucha la voz de Rei gritando.

-¡MAKOTO-SENPAI CORRE!- Jalan la mano de Makoto, pero el chico de ojos azules se negaba a soltar su otra mano, probablemente era Rei quien lo estaba jalando del otro lado porque Nagisa sale del otro lado de Makoto gritando algo como –Descansa en paz.- y les arroja agua de una de las botellas, que les había mandado a comprar Gou anteriormente, así mojándolos a los tres.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEH, ¿¡Pero que pensaba Nagisa al arrojándoles el agua!? ¿Acaso no era más práctico aventar las botellas mientras huían? Pero conociendo la mente algo retorcida de Nagisa lo más probable era que esperaba que el chico fuera una bruja y se acabaría derritiendo con el agua o que era un espíritu maligno esperando ser purificado.

Bueno, de alguna forma funciono ya que el chico de ojos azules tropezó sobre sus propios pies, jalando a Makoto, logrando que los tres cayeran de golpe sobre la arena.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.-

-MAKO-CHAN, REI-CHAN, ¿ESTAN BIEN?- Se escucha asustada la voz de Nagisa acercándose apurado a auxiliarlos y llega primero a Rei que era el que se había llevado el peor golpe al evitar esquivar a los otros dos.

Makoto no sabe si está bien ya sea emocional o físicamente lo único que sabe es que en este momento está aplastando al chico de ojos azules. Su corazón late a mil por hora, cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra encima del chico de ojos azules observándolo con molestia.

-Pesas mucho.- Dice el chico de ojos azules con molestia intentando empujar a Makoto.

-Ah, los siento.-Dice Makoto apenado separándose del chico, intenta acomodarse mejor, pero al estirar su mano hacia atrás toca algo que sé que sentía escamoso , Makoto se espanta y regresa su mano a su posición original y solo se queda paralizado sentado a horcajadas sobre el chico con miedo a comprobar lo que acaba de tocar. Voltea a ver al chico de ojos azules interrogante pero el chico desvía su mirada algo ¿avergonzado?

-¡EEEEEEEH! ¿Pero qué es eso?- Se escucha la voz emocionada de Nagisa al lado de ellos y desvía su mirada hacia la dirección de Nagisa. Ve a Rei y a Nagisa juntos con la boca abierta y ojos sorprendidos viendo hacia la parte de atrás de Makoto.

Makoto voltea apurado hacia atrás, sus ojos se abren enormes al ver lo que estaba ahi…

No lo puede creer era una cola de pez, con escamas azules, sobresaliendo de la yukata del chico y se movía de un lado a otro demostrando su incomodidad. Una sirena, ESTE CHICO ERA UNA SIRENA, o en su caso ¿triton?

¿Acaso la sirena de la tarde no era un sueño?

Estiro su mano para comprobar que era real, que no era una alucinación pero su mano se quedó a medio camino porque sintió una afilada navaja de la nada amenazando cortar su cuello si se atrevía tocar aquellas escamas y la voz gruesa que hablo enseguida demostró su punto.

-Si rozas aunque sea una escama eres hombre muerto.- Makoto se eriza al escuchar la voz y por el miedo de moverse un solo centímetro solo observo por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que lo amenazaba.

Era un hombre pelinegro observando amenazadoramente a Makoto con ojos azul verdosos, llevaba traje negro y estaba de pie amenazándolo con la katana que está a uno cuantos milímetros su cuello.

-¿¡HEY, DE DONDE SALIERON!? SUELTANOS.-Se escucha la voz aterrada de Rei del otro lado, Makoto voltea la cabeza apurado, ya ni le importaba si había una navaja amenazando su cuello, y estaban de la nada uno hombres, con pinta de mafiosos (¿con lentes oscuro de noche?), imposibilitando los brazos de Rei y Nagisa evitando que escaparan. El terror se apodero de Makoto y empezó a temblar más de lo que había hecho en los últimos ¿minutos? ¿Horas? Ya no importa lo único que quiere es que todo termine ya.

¿Pero que estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo un simple paseo por la playa se pudo convertir en esto? ¿Qué demonios pasa con este día? Primero casi pierde la vida en el mar siendo salvado por una supuesta sirena, según Nagisa, luego un extraño chico le pide matrimonio, para luego entrar en una escena sacada de una película de terror, y ahora hay un extraño hombre apuntándole una Katana hacia el cuello y todo por un extraño encuentro con una extraña Sirena de ojos azules que ahora mira con molestia al chico que lo amenazaba con la Katana.

Las simples palabras de Gou cuando salieron hacen eco en su cabeza "-Si, me entero de que alguno empezó a trotar o caminar no hay cena.-"Si tan solo hubieran escuchado a Gou no estarían metidos en todo este embrollo y estarían ahora cenando, no con Makoto con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

-Hey, Souske deja eso, ya hiciste llorar al chico .- Se oye una voz más relajada, del otro lado, y Makoto observa al chico de la voz y ve un pelirrojo con ojos rojos viendo con molestia tal escena.

Tenía su mano en la cadera, llevaba una yukata de un rojo intenso y tenía la mitad derecha descubierta dejando a la vista el tatuaje que empezaba en su hombro y terminaba en su muñeca, pareciendo una manga larga, y eso confirmo los miedos de Makoto, eran de la Yakuza.

El hombre de la Katana parece reaccionar a las palabras del pelirrojo y guarda su Katana en un rápido movimiento en su funda y suspira pesadamente.

-Lo siento, mi cuerpo se movió solo cuando vi este chico sobre Haruka.- Se disculpa más hacia el pelirrojo que hacia Makoto.

-Tienes que dejar de ser un maldito sobreprotector Sousuke, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a toda persona que toca a Haru.- Dice sonriendo burlonamente mostrando unos afilados dientes.

-Pfffffff.- Resopla el hombre de la Katana con una sonrisa burlona –Lo dice el chico con una hermana.-

-Callate.- Patea al otro hombre en la espinilla y el otro tan solo se ríe al ver la cara sonrojada del pelirrojo.

Makoto ya solo mira escéptico la escena, ya que hace unos segundo se estaba muriendo del miedo por estos hombres que daban miedo y ahora ellos está platicando como si nada estuviera sucediendo, al comprobar como estaban Nagisa y Rei, Rei parecía que se había desmayado en algún punto porque estaba siendo cargado tipo princesa, y Nagisa… bueno Nagisa estaba platicando con sus captores como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo, con Nagisa tal vez narrándoles alguna de sus locuras ya que los hombres en algún punto lo dejaron de sostener de los brazos y ahora escuchaban entretenidos su conversación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el grito del pelirrojo.

-¿¡Y TÚ A DÓNDE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE VAS!?-El pelirrojo se saca una sandalia y la lanza hacia el chico de ojos azules, quien iba a un metro y medio de distancia arrastrándose pecho tierra, y le cae en la cabeza, el chico solo volteo a ver con molestia al pelirrojo.

¿Eh? ¿En qué momento el chico salió de debajo de el? Al parecer el chico había hecho su participación nula hasta ahora para que se olvidaran de su presencia para poder huir, y había funcionado ya que Makoto se olvidó que estaba encima de el hasta que escucho al pelirrojo para cacharlo en su huida. Pero al verlo de nuevo Makoto se acuerda del estado de sirena del chico, el cual ahora esta recargado sobre sus codos moviendo de un lado a otro su cola de pez mirando amenazadoramente al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- Decía secamente el chico de ojos azules viendo al pelirrojo y a su vez al pelinegro.

-¡COMO NO ENCONTRARTE CON TODO EL ALBOROTO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!- Gritaba exasperado el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que puedes simplemente desaparecer como si nada?- Dice el pelinegro regresándole la mirada amenazante al chico de ojos azules y se sienta en cuclillas frente a él.

-Deje una nota.- Dice indiferentemente en su defensa.

-¿Te refieres a esta simple nota que dice "no me busquen"?- Dice el pelinegro con un ligero tono de exasperación en su voz desplegando un papelito frente a la cara del chico de ojos azules.

Es chico de ojos azules asiente. –Sí, esa misma nota.-

El pelinegro finalmente demuestra su exasperación porque empieza a rascarse la nuca sin piedad alguna y cierra los ojos uno cuanto segundos y los vuelve abrir.- ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando Haruka?-

-¿y tú crees que yo estoy jugando?.- la mirada de los dos se conecta y Makoto hasta podría jurar que salía chispas de los dos.

El pelirrojo suspira al lado de Makoto y aprovecha para verlo más detalladamente perdiéndose completamente de la conversación de los otros dos, está seguro que lo ha visto en algún lado o al menos se parece a alguien pero su mente en estos momentos dejo de trabajar por todo el estrés de la situación.

-¡CREES QUE ESTO ES ALREGLAR LAS COSAS POR TI MISMO!- El grito sobresalta a Makoto y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a los otros dos, y se sorprende al ver como el pelinegro se monta al hombro como costal al chico de ojos azules con toda la facilidad del mundo y señala hacia Makoto.-Este chico esta cagado del miedo y de seguro piensa que somos unos malditos locos, y ahora.- señala hacia donde están Rei y Nagisa el cual ahora observaba la conmoción. –Involucraste a otras dos personas que no tenían nada que ver.-

El chico de ojos azules pareció reflexionar lo que hizo ya que desvió su mirada hacia Makoto –Lo siento, yo solo…-

-¡NII-CHAN!- Se escuchó la voz de Gou en la distancia interrumpiendo al chico y todos los presentes desviaron su morada hacia la voz.

-¿Gou? – Makoto escucha al pelirrojo, murmurado al lado de él.

Y ahí estaba Gou con los brazos como jarra, mirando furiosa al pelirrojo, y se acercó con paso firme parándose enfrente de el.-Te dije que no molestaras a mis amigos.- Dice Gou señalando a Makoto quien seguía tumbado en el suelo al lado del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo se veía como si se hubiera metido en problemas… ¿EH? Esperen un segundo ¿acaso Gou llamo Nii-chan a este sujeto?

Makoto abre enormes sus ojos ante la realización. Por eso era que el pelirrojo le recordaba a alguien pero no podía ubicarlo hasta ahora, era la viva imagen de Gou pero en hombre y con afilados dientes.

-En primera, Juro que no sabía que eran tus amigos.- Dice mientras levanta sus mano delante de el en modo de defensa.-Y en segunda ojala fuera algo tan sencillo como un simple susto a tus amigos.- Señala con la mirada hacia el Pelinegro quien seguía cargando al chico de ojos azules como costal de papas.

-¿Eh? ¿Sousuke-san, Haruka-san?- Dice Gou sorprendida tapándose la boca con ambas manos, el pelinegro solo saluda a Gou con una reverencia.- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?-

-¿Se están quedando en la casa de tu abuela?-pregunta el pelinegro hacia Gou ignorando su pregunta y lo único que Gou hace es asentir con la cabeza-Sera mejor que lo expliquemos en un lugar más cómodo, vayamos a la casa de su abuela.- Dice el pelinegro y empieza a caminar adelantándose a todos mostrando solo su espalda y dejando al descubierto la cola de sirena del chico de ojos azules que se movía impacientemente. Y solo se puede escuchar a lo lejos al chico de ojos azules.

-Hey, Sousuke bájame.- El chico se sacudía inquieto.

-¿Acaso piensas llegar arrastrándote hasta allá? O quizás…- y tal vez la discusión continuaba pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para poder escuchar.

El pelirrojo se da un manotazo en la frente y murmura algo como "ese tonto" y se va a perseguirlos. – ¡Sousuke esa no es la dirección!-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunta Nagisa mientras es cargado tipo princesa por uno de los hombres, y empiezan a caminar dirección hacia la casa, también con Rei desmayado desde los brazos de otros de los hombres.

Makoto se sigue preguntando si este chico es real o simplemente es una alucinación que solo está ahí para actuar como bufón en toda situación posible, hasta se pregunta si Nagisa estuvo prestando atención a toda la situación, pero conociendo a Nagisa y sus habilidades raras lo más probable es que estuvo pendiente de todo.

Makoto suspira desde su lugar y duda si sus piernas aguanten su peso en este momento, pero gracias a los cielos Gou lo nota y lo ayuda ofreciéndole la mano.

-No se preocupe Makoto-senpai, pueden dar miedo pero son buenas personas.- Dice Gou con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Makoto toma la mano de Gou y le agradece, y solo espera que Gou tenga razón sobre estas personas aterradoras

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 **Extra:**

 **Nagisa:** ¿Sabían que de noche por la playa hay un espíritu de ojos azules acechando a todos los despistados buscando a su prometido ya que este lo abandono tras ser salvado por una sirena?

 **Makoto:** ¡Eh No digas esas cosas Nagisa!

 **Haru:** Yo solo he escuchado de un espíritu de ojos rojos que te amenaza si acechas a su hermana.

 **Rin:** También hay un espíritu que carga siempre con una Katana y te amenaza con ella siempre que lo haces enojar.

 **Makoto:** ¡Basta! Próximo capítulo: "Capítulo 3 La caballerosidad de una sirena."

 **Rei/Gou:** Makoto senpai realmente es un miedoso.

 **Sousuke:** Hasta la próxima.

 **See you next water time.**

* * *

Al fin Capitulo 2 wiiii, lo se me tarde, pero estuve atorada en una parte y hasta el final no me gusto como quedo, pero bueno ya no podía seguir posponiendo esto.

En si tuve que dividir el capítulo dos en dos partes ya que estaba quedando demasiado largo así que el adelanto solo quedo como un pequeño resumen de este mismo capítulo, y lo llame extra.

Agradezco a karla-eli-chan, Pollolovers, ashira23, Momo, por sus comentarios, son la luz que me ayuda a levantarme cada mañana, bueno no para tanto, pero si me motivo a seguir escribiendo esta historia que empezó como prueba y algún día me prometo sacar una versión 2.0 ya cuando tenga más experiencia.

Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/


	4. Chapter 3: La caballerosidad de una

Antes de empezar la historia.

1\. Decidí llamar en esta historia a todas las sirenas Hombres o mujeres pues… sirenas, no quería usar la palabra tritón a pesar que en el resumen lo uso.

2\. Como habrán notado el capítulo anterior Makoto solo describe a Rin como el pelirrojo, Sousuke: el pelinegro (o el de la katana) y Haruka como el chico de ojos azules así sigue hasta después llamarlos por sus apellidos, ya que Makoto parece ser una persona que necesita ganar confianza con una persona para llamarlos por su nombre.

Y eso es todo ahora si disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 La caballerosidad de una sirena.**

Al llegar a la casa de la abuela de Gou recibe a todos con la cena y se sorprende a ver a todas las personas que llegan, saluda gustosamente a su nieto (-¿Rin-chan, cuando regresaste?- -Hace unas cuantas horas pero...-), el pelirrojo la saluda de regreso y la aparta para explicarle algunas cosas, la mujer mayor pareció entender y decidió darle su espacio a los presentes, en algún momento Rei recupero la conciencia y se reagrupo a todos, con cara pálida e incrédula de todo lo que ocurría.

Los otros hombres se quedaron afuera solo quedando el pelirrojo, el pelinegro y el chico de ojos azules. El chico de ojos azules caminaba de nuevo con su piernas como si aquella cola de sirena nunca hubiera existido y Makoto no pudo evitar quedarse viendo sus piernas más de lo debido hasta que el chico lo volteo a ver de regreso, Makoto sintió su cara caliente al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico de ojos azules.

Ahí estaban los cuatro sentados en el piso enfrente de los otros tres Desconocidos esperando respuestas.

-Bueno creo que esperan respuestas de nuestra parte.- Dice el pelirrojo, y los cuatro asiente al mismo tiempo rápidamente, porque eso es lo que esperan desde que llegaron a la casa. – Empezare presentándonos primero, somos parte de la familia Nanase, como habrán notado somos parte de la Yakuza.- Dice señalando su tatuaje.

Los tres chicos tragan saliva y sudaban frio porque no saben en qué momento llegaron a meterse en problemas con la yakuza, ¿Por qué Gou nunca les comento que su hermano trabaja para la yakuza? Sabían que tenía un hermano pero Gou daba datos demasiados vagos sobre él, como: "No vive con nosotras" o "No le gusta que se me acechen los chicos" ¿Acaso será por eso? ¿Se habrá enterado de aquella vez en la que…? La voz del pelirrojo interrumpe la línea de pensamiento de Makoto.

-Soy Matsuoka Rin, como ya sabrán soy el hermano de Gou.- Ante este comentario los tres chicos se estremecieron porque se veía aterrador Matsuoka y por alguna extraña razón Nagisa temblaba más sobre este hecho.- y supuestamente soy guardaespaldas de estos dos tontos.- Dice señalando a los dos chicos y ellos contestan con un ligero "oi" en respuesta.

-Yamazaki Sousuke.- Es turno del pelinegro.-Soy el encargado de la familia mientras el jefe no está y este…- dice señalando al chico de ojos azules quien se veía imperturbable-es el causante de sus problemas, Nanase Haruka, el hijo de nuestro jefe.-

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Nanase con ojos enormes y sorprendidos (Gou no parecía sorprenderse ante nada de esto, hasta ya parecía acostumbrada.), Nanase solo desvió la mirada y resoplo molesto como si mencionar que era hijo del jefe era la cosa más molesta que le pudo ocurrir en la vida.

-Pero el problema aquí no es el hecho de que seamos de la yakuza.- Comenta Matsuoka.- el problema aquí es.- Agarra un vaso de agua y le avienta su contenido hacia las piernas de Nanase mojando hasta la yukata azul que llevaba este.

Nanase se queja pero los presentes quedan extasiados al ver como sus piernas empiezan a brillar y vuelven a transformase en aquella hermosa cola de sirena azul. Nanase miro aterradoramente a Matsuoka y se apuró a tomar un trapo y empezó a secarse rápidamente.

Se oyen la voz emocionada de Nagisa (-waaaaaaaaa, con que si era real.-), Rei se limpia los lentes como si no pudiera creer lo que ve a pesar de que es la segunda vez que lo ve en la noche (-Creo que debo de seguir soñando. – dice con voz incrédula), Gou se para de su lugar y ayuda a Nanase ofreciéndole toallas (-Nii-chan, no era necesario eso-). Makoto solo se queda silencio con la boca abierta viendo como Nanase se anda secando, con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que lo piensa, Nanase no le ha dirigido la palabra desde la playa, es como si lo estuviera evitando.

Makoto empieza a sospechar el por qué están aquí.

Yamazaki espera a que la conmoción pare para continuar lo que empezó Matsuoka.

-El problema aquí es que Haruka es una sirena, todos los de la familia somos sirenas, y Haruka nunca debió salvarte.- Dice Yamazaki ahora viendo directamente hacia Makoto.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Pregunta Gou hacia a su hermano, quien se veía cansado sobre la situación, solo se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándola perezosamente, suspiro pesadamente antes de explicar la situación.

-Haru salvo a este chico en la tarde con su forma de sirena.- Dice mientras señala con la cabeza a Makoto.- se nos tiene prohibido revelar nuestra identidad ante un humano, así que esperan respuestas de nuestra parte hacia el castigo de Haru, antes no hubiera habido tantos problemas, pero como Haru acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad para una sirena y como siempre está metiéndose en problemas esperan nuestra respuesta lo más pronto posible de nuestra parte.

-El castigo ante esto sería que los dos se conviertan en burbujas…- continua Yamazaki, se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.- Bueno, aunque eso es un decir, si saben a lo que me refiero.-

Makoto se pone pálido, traga grueso y observa a Nanase quien se ve imperturbable ante la situación.

-Aunque sigo pensando que solamente deberías tú, dar tu vida.- Dice atemorizante Yamazaki, se pone de pie y apunta de nuevo su Katana hacia el cuello de Makoto. –Estoy seguro que con nuestras influencias podríamos reducir la sentencia de Haru ofreciendo solo tu vida.-

Makoto de la sorpresa se cae de espaldas, llega Rei poniéndose delante de él y Nagisa a su lado protegiéndolo de cualquier amenaza, Matsuoka llega al lado de Yamazaki sosteniendo la mano con la cual sostiene la Katana evitando que haga alguna tontería.

-No hagas ninguna tontería ¿¡Acaso quieres que Haru vuelva a estar resentido contigo!?- Le pregunta el pelirrojo a Yamazaki.

-No me importa, al fin y al cabo este chico estaría muerto en el mar si no fuer…-

-¡BASTA!- Interrumpe rápidamente una voz.

Todos los presentes paran y voltean a ver al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba Nanase de pie, al parecer sus piernas regresaron a la normalidad en algún momento de la discusión, se veía con ojos decididos, con los puños apretados a sus lados, y finalmente estaba participando en la discusión a la cual parecía tan ajeno hasta ahora.

-Mi abuela siempre decía que por salvar una vida, no significa que está ahora te pertenezca. Una vida que se salva, no se arrebata, eso es a lo que respecta la caballerosidad de una sirena.- Dice Nanase con toda la neutralidad del mundo pero se podía ver claramente en sus ojos el orgullo que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras.

Matsuoka solo se tapa los ojos con su mano, negando con la cabeza y murmura algo como "No otra vez con eso"

-No arrebatare una vida que salve solo para salvarme a mí mismo- Dice seriamente parándose frente a Yamazaki, retadoramente, Yamazaki solo regresa su espada a su funda.-Así que si quieres tomar una vida, que sea la mía-

Makoto solo observa la escena sorprendido sobre la facilidad con la que dice estas cosas este chico. ¿Acaso no es su vida sobre lo que están hablando? ¿Porque arriesgar su vida solo para salvar la vida de Makoto?

Yamazaki tiene razón, seria hombre muerto si Nanase no hubiera llegado en el momento preciso, no era justo que Nanase tuviera que morir solo para salvarse a si mismo, pero Makoto no quiere morir, no aquí, si tan solo hubiera una manera de que los dos pudieran salvarse.

Como si la iluminación hubiera llegado repentinamente al cerebro de Makoto, recuerda las palabras de Nanase en su primer encuentro en la playa.

 _"He dicho que te cases conmigo, tienes que hacerte responsable, así que cásate conmigo."_

Makoto finalmente encuentra el valor para hablar desde que regresaron a la casa, interrumpiendo la disputa sin sentido de los otros dos.-Anteriormente en la playa Nanase-san dijo algo sobre casarse y hacerme responsable ¿A qué se refería?-

Yamazaki y Matsuoka se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Makoto, como si fuera la primera vez que oyen sobre eso y dirigen sus miradas hacia Nanase.

-Oi, Haru ¿Con que ese era tu plan?- Dice incrédulo Matsuoka-¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?-

Nanase solo se encoje de hombros, y contesta con un indiferente –No me preguntaron antes.-

-¡COMO PREGUNTARTE SI SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECISTE!- Contesta exasperado Matsuoka.

-¿Así que con este plan piensas arreglar todo?- Preguntan finalmente Yamazaki al parecer entendiendo el plan, dejando perdidos sobre el asunto a los otros, hasta Gou parecía perdida.

-Eso intentaba, pero me dijo que no podía.- Dice Nanase dejando cada vez más perdidos a todos.

-¿Disculpen de que hablan?- Pregunta Nagisa quien no soportaba todo el suspenso y más si se trataba sobre la vida de Makoto estando en juego.

-Solo hay una exclusión a la regla, si la sirena se casa con el humano.- Explica Matsuoka.-Si llega a suceder eso, a la sirena se le permite revelar su identidad al humano, ya que en el caso de tener hijos sería un inconveniente que el humano no supiera, ya que el cuidado de un bebe sirena llega a ser diferente al de uno humano.-

-¿Al igual que nuestros padres?- Le pregunta Gou a su hermano, ganándose la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, Gou solo les sonríe dejándoles a entender que dejarían ese asunto para más adelante.

Matsuoka asiente.-Si, al igual que ellos, aunque me sorprende que no se nos hubiera ocurrido antes.-

-¿Eh, pero no es un inconveniente que los dos sean hombres?- Pregunta Rei empezando a comprender en lo que consistía el plan.

-No creo que les parezca un inconveniente.- Contesta Yamazaki.- Haruka al ser una sirena puede llegar a tener los órganos reproductivos necesarios para tener hijos, así que al momento de hacer el registro no creo que les importe, nunca han sido quisquillosos sobre el matrimonio entre dos hombres. Mientras no se ponga en juego la reproducción de la especie, se vale todo, hasta casarse con un humano.-

Makoto sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente ante el comentario y echo un ligero vistazo hacia el cuerpo de Nanase, realmente no puede creer un hombre teniendo hijos, pero bueno de que habla si hace unas cuantas horas estaba incrédulo sobre la existencia de la sirenas.

-Así que simplemente podemos mentir sobre el matrimonio, y decir que ustedes ya estaban comprometidos, al fin y al cabo saben que Haru ha estado comprometido desde hace tiempo, pero nunca han sabido con quién.- Dice Matsuoka mostrando al fin después de tanta presión su sonrisa, mostrando aquellos dentadura afilada que parecía solo característica de él.

-¿Pero a que te refieres con que te dijo que no podía?- Le pregunta Yamazaki a Nanase.

-Cuando le dije que se casara conmigo, me rechazo diciéndome que no podía.- Dice Nanase encogiéndose de hombros recordando a todos la forma en que Makoto lo rechazo.

Makoto se sonroja recordando aquel momento.

-¿Así que no puedes? ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien? ¿O eres una delicada dama que quiere que le inviten un café primero?- Pregunta Matsuoka en tono burlón pero algo amenazante a la vez.

-¡No es eso!- Contesta apurado Makoto, algo avergonzado, porque de cierta forma Matsuoka tenía razón en algo.- Es solo que no puedo casarme con alguien con quien de la nada me lo propone, sin conocerlo antes.- Dice mientras baja poco a poco el volumen de su respuesta, por alguna extraña razón se sentía ridículo explicando esto.

-Haruka, ¿Acaso le explicaste la situación antes de preguntárselo?- pregunta algo exasperado Yamazaki con los brazos cruzados.

-No había tiempo, así que fui directo al grano, tenía que decirle antes de que ustedes me...- Es interrumpido por Matsuoka quien le pego con su sandalia en la cabeza.- ¡Oi!- Se queja mientras se soba la cabeza.

-¡Como no querías que te rechazara, si simplemente llegaste y se lo propusiste!- Decía furioso Matsuoka mientras apretaba más fuerte la sandalia que sostenía en la mano.

-¿Acaso importa ahora?- dice Nanase mientas se aleja deslizando una de las puertas ya queriendo dar por terminada la conversación – Si no puede, simplemente no puede, como ya dije, su vida no me pertenece y no voy a obligarlo a nada.- dice mientras esta adentrándose en la otra habitación, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Makoto con un movimiento rápido se levanta de su sitio y sostiene la mano de Nanase evitando que se vaya.

Todos se quedan en silencio viendo la repentina escena, Nanase voltea a ver sorprendido a Makoto y se puede ver un ligero rubor asomándose en sus mejillas. Makoto abre ligeramente sus ojos, sorprendido también por su comportamiento.

Está esperando acomodar sus pensamientos, solo actuó por reflejo ya que presentía que si Nanase cruzaba esa puerta, no lo volvería a ver y eso lo ponía ansioso por una extraña razón.

Nanase tiene razón al decir que su vida no le pertenece por el simple hecho de salvar su vida, pero también está algo que se llama gratitud; Makoto está agradecido con Nanase por salvarle la vida aun cuando él no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

"Estar en deuda con tu salvador" Una frase, que escucho Makoto cuando era pequeño y ahora está a punto de ponerla en práctica.

Makoto aprieta la mano de Nanase, toma una enorme bocanada de aire, aprieta los ojos y grita un impulsivo.

-Por favor, cásate conmigo.- Grito tan alto que está seguro de que se escuchó hasta afuera de la casa.

Makoto después de un segundo abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, al mirar, ve a todos sorprendidos y sonrojados ante el repentito arrebato de Makoto. Observa a Nanase el cual oculta sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?- Pregunta con una voz demasiado baja la cual solo escucha Makoto, quien era el más cercano a él.

Makoto levanta la mano de Nanase y la lleva a su pecho, Makoto parecería seguro de todo lo que hace, si no fuera por el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, el cual delataba lo avergonzado que estaba por la situación.

-Estoy seguro.- dice demasiado alto para su gusto.-No me estas obligando a nada y si es como dices, que mi vida aún me pertenece, aún tengo el derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones y realmente estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme salvado la vida… Así que… ¿Te casarías conmigo Nanase-san?-

Nanase levanta su mirada y Makoto puede ver claramente los brillantes ojos azules de Nanase acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa fugaz. -Está bien.- La sonrisa desaparece después de la respuesta pero el brillo de sus ojos sigue ahí.

tumtum - tumtum - tumtum

Ante tal vista, Makoto puede escuchar a su propio corazón latir demasiado rápido.

Los dos estaban tan adentrados en el momento, que se sobresaltan al escuchar los aplausos de los demás, Makoto se da cuenta de que sigue apretando la mano de Nanase en su pecho y lo suelta rápido, se separada, girando la mirada demasiado avergonzado para verlo ahora a los ojos.

Makoto observa a sus amigos y se da cuenta que quienes aplaudían eran Nagisa y Gou que se veían emocionados por la repentina propuesta de matrimonio (falso), Rei solo se acomodaba las gafas y parecía de cierta forma conmovido por la propuesta (de un matrimonio falso), Matsuoka volteaba a otro lado secándose los ojos, con la manga de su yukata, se veía sentimental sobre la hermosa escena que acaba de ver (la cual era una propuesta de un matrimonio falso), y Yamazaki… Bueno, Yamazaki solo suspiraba con el ceño fruncido, como el que no quiere la cosa, al parecer el único que recordaba que el matrimonio era arreglado.

-¿Acaso estas llorando?- Pregunta Yamazaki quien ahora desvía su atención a Matsuoka.

-¡No lo estoy!- Dice sonrojado hacia Yamazaki dándole una patada en la rodilla.

Yamazaki se ríe un poco ante la reacción de Matsuoka para luego mirar su reloj.

-Bueno, parece que ya podemos poner en marcha el plan, solo hay que rezar para que se lo crean.- Dice Yamazaki ganado la atención de todos –Para mañana tendremos preparado todo el papeleo, ahora deberíamos irnos y no molestar más a tu abuela.- Le comenta a Matsuoka.

-Está bien.- Se dirige hacia la entrada, y se para.- Vendremos mañana para que firmes algunos papeles, y más les vale no huir, ya saben que tenemos los medios para buscarlos.- Dice en modo de amenaza mientras enseña su sonrisa afilada.- Y tu Haru también te vienes no creas que te vas a quedar aquí.- Dice al ver que Nanase no los seguía.

La atención de todos ahora se desvía hacia Nanase, Makoto aprovecha también para desviar su mirada hacia Nanase el cual solo observaba la mano que le sostuvo Makoto hace unos instantes.

Se ve perdido en sus pensamientos, Makoto no sabe si decir algo interrumpiendo al chico de sus pensamientos, duda unos instantes hasta que recuerda algo muy importante que debió haber hecho antes de llegar sorpresivamente a proponerle matrimonio a Nanase.

-Makoto.- Dice Makoto sobresaltando a Nanase quien baja rápido su mano y desvía su mirada hacia él.

-¿Eh?-Nanase se ve confundido.

-Me llamo Tachibana Makoto.- Dice Makoto con una enorme sonrisa mientras le ofrece su mano a Nanase.-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nanase-san.-

Makoto sonríe por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba la noche, su sonrisa no se sentía forzada, se sentía natural, realmente quiere llegar a conocer a este chico de ojos azules como el mar. Su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado cuando Nanase acepta su mano y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tachibana Makoto.- Nanase dice el nombre de Makoto sin ninguna vacilación.

Sus manos quedan juntas y sus miradas están conectadas más de lo necesario hasta que Matsuoka parece regañar a Nanase sobre algo (-¡Como que ni siquiera sabias su nombre!-) y deciden separar sus manos y Nanase desvía su atención ahora hacia Matsuoka.

Makoto mira hacia donde está parado Yamazaki y se acerca para preguntarle algo que lo traía preocupado un rato.

-Este… ¿Yamazaki-san?- Le habla algo temeroso Makoto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Sobre Rei y Nagisa…?- Makoto no necesita terminar la oración para que Yamazaki entendiera.

-No creo que haya problema con ellos, si no nos llega noticias sobre que alguien vio lo sucedido en la playa para mañana, no creo que tengas que preocuparte en un futuro, como veras las noticias vuelan rápido y más si se trata de nosotros.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros, ahora observándolo mejor, se veía también preocupado hacia Nagisa y Rei.- Solo espero que Haruka no los haya metido también en problemas, Oh si una cosa más…- Yamazaki parece recordar algo y lleva la boca hacia la altura de la oreja de Makoto y le empieza a susurrar al oído.- Haruka es del tipo que cuando dice que hará algo lo hará y se vuelve serio sobre el asunto, así que si te atreves a hacerle daño o solo te quieres aprovechar de él, me encargaré yo mismo en convertirte en burbujas.-

Makoto se paraliza ante las palabras de Yamazaki, el cual se separa de Makoto y lo mira demasiado serio, dando a entender que no era ninguna broma.

-¿Entendido?- Le pregunta secamente y Makoto quien no tiene la fuerzas para contestar solo asiente con la cabeza, se veía satisfecho con la respuesta asustada de Makoto. Yamazaki ahora dirige su atención hacia Matsuoka quien ahora se está despidiéndose de Gou y su abuela, mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Nanase tal vez para evitar que se escapara.-En serio, tenemos que irnos, tenemos que preparar varias cosas para mañana.-

-Solo te estábamos esperando.- Dice molesto y suelta la muñeca de Nanase, esperando a que los siguiera por voluntad propia.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despide Nanase de Makoto y sigue su camino hacia la entrada, Makoto quien había perdido el habla desde la amenaza de Yamazaki parece recuperar su voz.

-Hasta mañana, Nanase-san.- Dice alto para que lo pudiera escuchar, Nanase parece satisfecho por la respuesta de Makoto y se despide con una inclinación de cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tras escuchar el portazo Makoto levanta la cabeza, con el simple sonido de la voz de Nagisa de fondo, y ve hacia el techo unos cuanto segundo hasta que decide cerrar los ojos con una sola pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios acaba de ocurrir hoy?

Agosto 16, Makoto, un sencillo chico de 16 años, acepta casarse con una sirena de hermosos ojos azules…

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 **Extra**

 **Rei: Se sabe que el 93% de las historias románticas acaban cuando la relación de la pareja principal finalmente se establece.**

 **Nagisa: ¡Eh! ¿Entonces la historia romántica de Mako-chan y Haru-chan ha llegado a su fin?**

 **Haru: ¿Haru-chan?**

 **Rin: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Nagisa: Pues como Haru-chan y Mako-chan ya están casados…**

 **Makoto: Pero si aún no estamos oficialmente casados.**

 **Gou: Aparte todavía les falta un largo camino, como por ejemplo… algo como…**

 **Haru: como tener nuestra primera ve…**

 **Makoto: ¡Siguiente capítulo: "Extra SOURIN…Darnos un pequeño descanso"!**

 **Sou/Rin: ¿Se va a tratar sobre nosotros?**

 **Nagisa: ¿Así que le van a dar una oportunidad a la pareja establecida?**

 **Rin: ¿¡Porque nos ven con lástima!? ¡Que seamos una pareja establecida no significa que no podamos ser los principales!**

 **Sousuke: (suspiro) Hasta la Próxima…**

 **See you next water time.**

* * *

Hola a todas… en primera quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, a las personas que siguen esta historia y a las que la tienen en favorita, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia.

Y si. El próximo es un extra Sourin Chan chan chaaan… pero no se preocupen tiene que ver con la historia principal pero vista desde el punto de vista de Rin, no revelare mucho pero ahí habrá algunas cosas. Y aprovechare ese capítulo corto para explicar algunas cosas sobre este universo.

Es tan difícil escribir y me sigo atorando en algunas partes pero sigo con la esperanza de mi versión 2.0 *0*

Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/


	5. EXTRA SOURIN

Antes de empezar:

 **Edad de cada personaje:**

Rin: 21 Sou: 23 Gou: 16 Nagisa: 16 Rei: 15

Haru: 17 Mako: 16

Debí hacer esto hace mucho, pero es mejor tarde que nunca XD, Gou y Nagisa acaban de cumplir años así que por eso tienen la misma edad que Mako quien cumple hasta noviembre.

Este debió ser un capitulo y no un extra pero ya me di cuenta de mi error muy tarde, lo había hecho así ya que no todas les interesa el SouRin y están aquí por el MakoHaru, pero bueno ya lo hecho esta.

Una cosa más, en esta historia no habrá smut ni nada explicito, así que échenle imaginación, mi pobre alma pura no puede escribir esas cosas del diablo (pero si leerlas XD) .

Ahora si disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Extra SOURIN…Darnos un pequeño descanso.**

-¿Así que mi compromiso con Haru está roto? Eso rompe mi corazón.- Decía la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No es como si alguno de los dos se lo haya tomado en serio.- pronuncia algo gruñón Rin." Y también no es como si fueras una de las personas favoritas de Haru." Piensa amargamente.

-Ja ja, tienes razón, aun así a mi madre no le va a gustar, pero no te preocupes, yo la calmo, por eso me llamaste ¿no?-

-Me harías un gran favor.- Aunque la persona al otro lado de la línea no lo puede ver, Rin inclina ligeramente su cabeza, realmente le haría un gran favor, no cree tener el valor suficiente para tratar con las madres de los dos chicos en este momento.

-Está bien, déjamelo a mí.- hace una pausa y Rin escucha otra voz al otro lado.- Rin, me avisan que ya tengo que colgar, mi agenda está un poco apretada, pero ya me encargo, me saludas a Haru y Sousuke.- Cuelga de golpe y lo único que oye ahora Rin es el tono de marcado.

Rin suspira pesadamente y guarda el celular en su bolsillo, mira su reloj de la pared y ve que ya son las 12:47, no puede creer que lleve 2 horas desde que regresaron y apenas lleva la mitad del papeleo que debe tener listo para mañana, ni si quiera sabía que los papeles para casarse fueran tan pesados (y más si tenías que falsificarlos).

Se recarga más en su silla y se estira sobre ella, y se queda un rato viendo hacia la nada. Esto debería ser un record, ni siquiera llevaba media hora de regresar de Australia y ya le estaban avisando que Haru estaba en problemas y peor aún todos los hombres estaban temerosos de Sousuke quien desprendía un aura oscura y parecía que mataría al primero que se le ocurriera acercarse a él. Rin ni siquiera entiende como soporto ser guardaespaldas de esos dos en el pasado, más bien debería decir niñera, ni siquiera entiende por qué esos dos necesitarían un guardaespaldas, Sousuke de por sí podría matar a alguien del miedo con esa mirada, y Haru… bueno Haru era malo para ser protegido, siempre desapareciendo de la vista cuando menos te lo esperas.

El estómago de Rin gruñe y decide hacer una pausa en su trabajo, se levanta de su lugar para ir a comer algo y tal vez llevar algo para Sousuke, quien de seguro no ha comido nada desde que regresaron.

Rin después de saciar su hambre, va de regreso en el pasillo, ahora hacia la habitación de Sousuke, pero antes de llegar encuentra a Haru en frente de la habitación y parecía que dudaba si tocar la puerta o no.

-¿Qué sucede Haru?- Haru salta de la sorpresa.

-No sucede nada.- Dice Haru con su voz neutra, se acerca a Rin, y le da un spray antiinflamatorio, Rin puede ver una mirada de disculpa en Haru.-Buenas noches.- se gira para dirigirse a su habitación sin más palabras.

Rin ve un rato como Haru se aleja, cuando está fuera de la vista, dirige su atención al spray, "Esta ha de ser su forma de disculparse." Piensa Rin. Haru parece indiferente ante la situación, pero al parecer, se ha de sentir algo culpable por todo esto, a su manera se preocupa por otros, es un chico que si no conoces lo suficiente no llegas a notar los pequeños detalles de su personalidad, hasta a él y Sousuke que son los que mejor lo conocen, no han llegado a comprenderlo del todo, y Rin no puede evitar desear que algún día Haru pueda conocer a alguien con quien realmente se pueda sentir a gusto, espera que aquel chico que salvo pueda ser la persona correcta…

Rin niega rápido con la cabeza, no puede creer que está esperando demasiado de ese chico Tachibana, siempre se deja llevar demasiado por sus pensamientos románticos (como le gusta llamarlos Sousuke), lo único que puede esperar por ahora es que no lastime a Haru, si no Rin será el primero en enterarse.

-tsk.-Rin chasquea la lengua un poco irritado hacia sus pensamientos y se dirige hacia la puerta, dándole tres fuertes golpes para que Sousuke pudiera escucharlo.

-Entra.- Dice Sousuke, Rin entra encontrando a Sousuke con mirada cansada, sentado en la orilla de su cama leyendo unos documentos, y tenía varios papeles regados en su cama.-Oh Rin, eras tú.-

-Por supuesto que soy yo, te traje algo de comer.- Levanta la bolsa de comida que traía en la mano, para que Sousuke la pudiera ver, y le avienta el spray que tenía en la otra mano, la cual atrapa con agilidad y se le queda viendo interrogante.- Es de parte de Haru, estaba rondando afuera de tu puerta hace poco.-

-Oh, al parecer se ha de sentir algo culpable.- Dice algo ingenuo Sousuke, pero Rin puede escuchar un poco de emoción en su voz. Rin le da una sonrisa afilada y pone la bolsa de comida en el regazo del pelinegro, quien empieza a revisar el contenido y sonríe al ver que le había comprado su comida favorita, y Rin no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso por su elección.- Gracias, ya me estaba dando hambre.-

-Cómo no vas a tener hambre si no haz comido nada desde la tarde- Le dice algo molesto Rin y se acerca para desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sousuke.- Quítate la camisa antes de que empieces a comer.-

-Sé que no hemos tenido sexo desde hace tiempo, pero pensé que esperarías a que terminara de comer.- Dice con una sonrisa burlona Sousuke, acercando demasiado a la cara a la de Rin, Rin se sonroja ante el comentario y se aleja para darle una patada en la espinilla.

-¡No es por eso!- Dice apurado Rin y le quita con un movimiento rápido la camisa de encima y se siente algo irritado al encontrarse la camiseta.- Levanta tus brazos.- Sousuke parece demasiado renuente a hacerlo, como si quisiera ocultar lo que había debajo, pero al ver que Rin lo haría si él no lo hacía, se quitó el mismo la camiseta por voluntad propia.

Rin se sorprende al ver lo demasiado inflamado que estaba su hombro, hasta se podía ver lo rojizo a pesar de los tatuajes de Sousuke, no le sorprende que Haru estuviera preocupado sobre ese hombro, si fue el que estuvo siendo cargado un buen rato.

-Pásame el spray.- Le ordena Rin, Sousuke se lo pasa.- Puedes empezar a comer mientras te pongo el spray.- Sousuke empieza a romper su palillos a la mitad, y Rin al ver que no tenía lugar para acomodarse en la cama, empieza a acomodar algunos de los papeles de Sousuke para hacerse espacio, después de un rato acomodando, se sienta atrás de Sousuke, y se sorprende al ver que ya estaba casi terminando su comida, realmente debió tener demasiada hambre, y empieza a echarle el líquido del spray, Sousuke se estremece un poco al sentir el frio.

-No debiste cargar a Haru, y más sobre tu hombro.- Regaña Rin. –Hasta me sorprendió que actuaras tan impulsivamente, lo hubiera creído de mi ¿Pero de ti?-

-No pude evitarlo, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.- Dice con tono irritado, sin despegar la mirada de su comida.

-¿Realmente es eso o simplemente extrañas cuando Haru te pedía que lo cargaras?- Dice ahora burlonamente, olvidando completamente que su intención era regañar a Sousuke, y al parecer la burla estaba funcionando porque Sousuke estaba volteo hacia Rin con una mirada mortificada, como si Rin estuviera a punto de revelar un horrible pasado.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dice Sousuke regresando de nuevo su atención hacia la comida pero Rin no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y más cuando se notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio?-La sonrisa de Rin crecía más de lo que se creía humanamente posible.- Una vez tu madre me enseño unos videos, donde el pequeño Haru decía "Sou-tan" con suplicante ojos, y llegaba un apurado "Sou-tan" a cargar emocionado, al pequeño bulto de amor.-

Sousuke lentamente, dejo su plato en el piso, recargo su codo en su rodilla y seguido recargo la frete en su mano.-Necesito decirle a mi madre que se deshaga de esos videos.- Rin puede ver las orejas rojas de Sousuke, y sonríe orgulloso hacia si mismo por dejar a Sousuke en este estado y no puede evitar reírse ante la situación (hasta se pregunta si esto funcionaria igual con Haru).

Sousuke parece que le va a tomar rato recuperarse del impacto y estará así un rato, así que Rin desvía su mirada a los tatuajes de Sousuke y empieza a trazar las línea de los trazos con su dedo, cada uno representa un momento especial de la vida de Sousuke, pero su dedo se para en uno que era especial para Rin, el tatuaje de flores de cerezo en su hombro herido, el mismo que tenía Rin, el tatuaje que significaba una promesa entre los dos, todavía recuerda las palabras de Sousuke cuando se lo enseño, " _Romántico ¿no?"_ , había dicho con una sonrisa, un poco en modo de burla al ver lo emocionado que estaba Rin.

Ese era uno de los pocos que la familia le había permitido hacerse, no es que la familia no sintiera a Rin como parte de ellos, hasta llegaron a tratarlo bien a pesar de ser mitad humano, si no que Sousuke nunca se lo permitió, nunca quiso atarlo a este bajo mundo al que pertenecían, y más cuando Rin le había contado que su sueño era viajar por el mundo, un sueño que su padre nunca pudo cumplir, así que cuando cumplió los 19 se le dio el trabajo de tratar asuntos de la familia en otros países, a petición de Sousuke, quedando fuera de la tarea de ser guardaespaldas de esos dos tontos, desde entonces ha visitado muchos lugares, nunca olvidando que siempre tendrá un lugar al cual regresar, con aquel tatuaje recordándole que siempre estará el uno para el otro cuando lo necesiten.

Rin sigue rozando la piel, pero en una de esas roza el hombro inflamado de Sousuke quien solo se queja, Rin no puede evitar volver a sentirse culpable sobre la lesión de ese hombro, era su culpa que Sousuke se lesionara, si él no hubiera…

Su línea de pensamiento es interrumpida cuando Sousuke lanza a Rin a la cama, tirando algunos de los papeles al piso y otros siendo aplastado por Rin, y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente, y Rin a pesar de la sorpresa le regresa el beso, de pronto Sousuke se separa de Rin y besa su mejilla de Rin cerca de su ojo.

-Por eso no me gusta que veas mi hombro.- Dice Sousuke mientras se vuelve a separar para besar ahora la otra mejilla de Rin.- Siempre acabas llorando, cuando te echas la culpa.-

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!- dice Rin, mientras separa a Sousuke para comprobar, pero al tocar sus ojos, se sorprende al ver que si estaba llorando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó.

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa.- Dice firmemente Sousuke, para que finalmente le pudiera entrar en su cabeza.

Rin se sonroja al ver la intensa mirada de Sousuke, y desvía la mirada asintiendo, podía estar asintiendo pero Rin sabe que nunca podrá dejar de culparse. Ahora viendo a otro lado se da cuenta del desastre que ocasionaron.

-Hey Sousuke, ¿Esos papeles no son importantes?- Sousuke mira a su alrededor y suspira cansadamente.

-Lo son, son algunos papeles para la boda, que debo tener listo para mañana, pero realmente no quiero pensar en eso ahora, al estar como estamos ahora, me dan ganas de que tengamos un pequeño descanso.- Sonríe descaradamente hacia Rin.

Rin mira mejor la posición en la que están, Sousuke sobre el con una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Rin con la cara demasiado cerca, con una mirada demasiado intensa. Rin parece estar de acuerdo, hasta que recuerda que tiene cosas que hacer, puede decirse a sí mismo que lo terminara para después pero sabe que siempre acaba demasiado cansado cuando pasan la noche juntos.

-Parece tentador, pero tengo cosas que terminar.- Dice Rin rechazando a la fuerza la propuesta de Sousuke.

-Dices eso, pero…- Sousuke mete la mano debajo de la Yukata de Rin y empieza a acariciar su pierna, y Rin chilla ligeramente cuando roza una de sus escamas.-Tu escamas no dicen lo mismo.-

Rin se sonroja y maldice por lo bajo, realmente odia que no puede controlar las funciones de su cuerpo cuando se trata de esto, hace mucho que aprendió a controlar su transformación cuando el agua toca sus piernas, pero cuando llega a excitarse, sus escamas resaltan delatándolo más que otra parte de su cuerpo y realmente su cuerpo ha de desearlo ya que no puede creer que esta excitado solo teniendo a Sousuke sobre él.

Rin solo suspira y decide resignarse a lo que su cuerpo pide a gritos, de todo modos hace tiempo que no habían podido estar así de íntimos.

Rin toma la nuca del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo atrae hacia si para poderlo besar, dándole a entender que estaba bien continuar, al separarse Sousuke le dedica una petulante sonrisa victoriosa, la cual irrita a Rin.

Sousuke se vuelve a agachar y le empieza a dar pequeños besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y le susurra al oído, y Rin al sentir su aliento en su oreja, hace que se estremezca.

-Espero que esta vez no muerdas fuerte.- Dice Sousuke en su oído en modo de advertencia pero a la vez juguetón, lo cual solo se gana una sonrisa Maliciosa por pate de Rin.

-No prometo nada.- Rin se burla seguido le da una pequeña mordida al hombro sano de Sousuke dejándole una marca de dientes afilados.

Sousuke se ríe ligeramente, le da un beso rápido a Rin, y le dedica una brillante sonrisa.

-Y Rin, bienvenido a casa.-

-¿En que otro lugar podría estar?- Dice burlonamente, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron asomando pequeñas lágrimas, ganándose un beso, por parte de su novio, en el lugar donde caían sus lágrimas.

Este es el lugar en el que quiere estar, tal vez siempre estará quejándose de Sousuke y Haru, y tal vez siempre estará ansioso de conocer lugares nuevos, pero siempre esta emocionado de regresar a casa.

Sousuke y Rin pasaron toda la noche recordando el cuerpo del otro, así recuperando el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

 **… … … … … … … … … …**

El sol se empieza a colar por la ventana golpeando a Rin en la cara, aprieta los ojos quejándose un poco del dolor de su cuerpo, y se tapa con la cobija evitando que el sol pueda seguirlo amenazando con un nuevo día. Realmente no quiere levantarse de solo pensar que tiene cosas que terminar, y tratar con los problemas del día anterior lo desaniman un poco, ni siquiera tiene ganas de salir a correr en está molesta mañana.

Estira su mano para sentir al cuerpo de su lado pero al buscarlo solo encuentra una almohada fría, Rin finalmente se resigna de que es un nuevo día y destapa la cara para buscar a Sousuke, el cual está sentado en su escritorio terminando algunos papeles mientras sorbe de una taza de café.

Rin no puede creer que Sousuke ya esté aseado y vestido con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes negros, no puede entender como este hombre puede estar tan fresco como una lechuga a pesar de que estuvieron toda la noche juntos, Rin en este momento siente la mayor parte de su cuerpo adolorido, y del puro coraje le avienta una de las almohadas a la cabeza haciendo que se atragantara un poco con su café, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-¿Porque no me despertaste? Todavía tengo cosas que terminar- Bueno, tal vez esa no era la forma de comenzar una cursi mañana juntos después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

-Te refieres a estas cosas.- Dice mientras sacude unos papeles mientras Rin los mira embobado.- Los termine por ti, no quería despertarte ya que no habías descansado nada ayer.-

Oh, cierto, no había descansado nada después de regresar de un largo viaje, Sousuke debió notarlo y quería dejarle descansar lo más que se pudieran aun si eso significaba terminar su trabajo. Rin se sonroja, estos pequeños detalles de Sousuke son los que más ha llegado a amar.

-Así que puedes seguir descansando.- Se levanta Sousuke de su lugar y le da un beso en los labios.

Rin desvía la mirada algo avergonzado, nunca ha sido bueno con sus sentimientos en las mañanas y se vuelve a envolver entre sus cobijas, y solo escucha una pequeña risa por parte de Sousuke, no lo molesta más, ya que sabe que no debe meterse demasiado con él en las mañanas. Se está empezando a relajar hasta que recuerda algo y se gira hacia Sousuke

-¿También le llamaste a tu madre para explicarle todo?- Al mirar a Sousuke, parece estar paralizado en su lugar y está más pálido que un fantasma mientras mira suplicantemente a Rin.

Rin suspira, como sospechaba no lo había hecho, si hay una persona a la que Sousuke ha aprendido a temer era a su propia madre, y tenía razón de hacerlo, siempre se le ha considerado la sirena más fuerte de la familia, ya sea mental o físicamente, pero por alguna razón ha llegado a adorar a Rin, siempre llamándolo el "El chico que hace feliz a mi Sou-chan", por ese motivo Sousuke siempre le pide de favor encargarse de su madre.

-Está bien, ya me encargo yo, pero no prometo que el enojo no recaiga sobre ti o en Haru.-

-Te debo una.- le dice mientras regresa temblorosamente a su escritorio.

¿Solo una? Ya han sido varias, que hasta ha perdido la cuenta.

Rin se levanta y busca su celular, mejor hacer la llamada ahora, mientras más tiempo dejen pasar, más crece el enojo de la sirena, ni siquiera Rin podría hacer algo. Prende su celular y mira la hora, 7:54, y se topa con un mensaje de Gou y su sonrisa crece al abrir el mensaje.

7:23 17/08 Asunto: Desayuno :)

Gou: Nii-chan, buenos días, espero que puedan venir a desayunar, la abuela está emocionada y preparo desayuno para todos. :D

Al parecer Gou parece estar más emocionada sobre todo esto que su abuela, es como si los acontecimientos de ayer no hubieran ocurrido, ya que ella actúa como si solo fuera una simple reunión familiar, y él no puede evitar sentirse también un poco emocionado por volver a verla, hace mucho que no ve a Gou por varias razones.

Su celular vuelve a sonar revelando que le llego otro mensaje de Gou, pero no puede llegar a leerlo porque alguien toca la puerta apurado.

-¡SOUSUKE-SAN!- Grita apresurado quien parece ser Nitori.

¿Qué problema podría haber a esta horas? Se pregunta Rin, mientras mira a Sousuke quien parecía no querer tratar con problemas tan temprano, así que Rin decide tratar con el problema, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la voz de Sousuke lo detiene.

-¿Piensas abrir la puerta así?-

Rin al percatarse de lo que decía, voltea a ver su propio cuerpo y es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que sigue completamente desnudo. Rin se sonroja y regresa para recoger sus ropas, las cuales debió haberlas doblado Sousuke mientras dormía, y se acomoda su yukata sin molestarse en atarla de la cintura, (Aprovecha para aventarle la almohada sobrante a Sousuke cuando escucha que se está riendo de él, pero este la atrapa hábilmente, dándole una sonrisa victoriosa).

Rin regresa apurado a atender la puerta, la cual parecía que Nitori quería tirar a golpes por la desesperación, al abrirla se encuentra con un peliplateado demasiado exaltado y al notar que fue Rin quien abrió la puerta se sorprende.

-¡RIN-SAN, NO SABIA QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!- Dice sonrojado el chico con ojos abiertos, tal vez al notar lo despeinado que esta y las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Si, como sea. ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el marco de la puerta, queriendo parecer tranquilo para que no notara el rubor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

Nitori parece recordar a lo que vino y se vuelve a exaltar.-RIN-SAN ES HORRIBLE, CUANDO FUI A DESPERTAR A HARUKA-SAN, NO ESTABA EN NINGUN LADO, Y SOLO DEJO ESTA NOTA.-

Le pasa la nota a Rin y la lee detenidamente.

"Hacen demasiado ruido."

-ESE HIJO DE PUTA.- Dice enfurecido, mientras arruga la nota en un puño demasiado apretado, y su arrebato hizo que el pobre Nitori temblara del miedo.

Rin de pronto se estremece al sentir un aura oscura por su espalda y voltea apurado para ver que el dueño de esa aura era Sousuke, quien se veía con una cara aterradora, si en definitiva, el mismo rostro aterrador de su madre, el cual hizo que Nitori finalmente soltara a llorar del miedo.

Rin suspira cansado, olvidando su enojo inicial.

En definitiva necesita un pequeño descanso, y tal vez un baño, Haru puede esperar, ya que lo más seguro es que no esté muy lejos. Con esto en mente deja que Nitori se las arregle con Sousuke y se dirige a su baño. Tal vez un relajante baño haga que los sentimientos de arrepentimiento por abandonar Australia se vayan. En definitiva, el hogar al que siempre desea regresar, pero al que se arrepiente de regresar por culpa de esos dos tontos.

En definitiva la próxima vez que se vaya no regresa, ahora en definitiva lo hará. Se hunde en la tina.

Como le gustaría poder creerse esta vez.

Extra SouRin FIN

 **… … … … … … … … … …**

 **¿Extra del extra?**

 **Nagisa: Ahora que lo pienso, Sou-chan puede cargar a Haru-chan como si fuera una pluma.**

 **Sousuke: ¿Sou-chan?**

 **Rin: Eso es obvio ya que en el pasado solía cargarlo mucho.**

 **Makoto: ¿En serio?**

 **Rin: Si, una vez vi un video en el que el pequeño "Sou-tan" cargaba a un desconsolado pequeño Haru quien lloraba por…**

 **Haru: Ya no digas más. Siguiente capítulo "Capitulo X: Sousuke finalmente supera su temor y reta a su madre para que borre los vídeos de la infancia"**

 **Rin: Jeje siempre funciona, ¿Uh? ¿Porque te vez tan pálido Sousuke? Ese no es el verdadero capitulo.**

 **Gou: ¡Dejen de bromear así! Siguiente capítulo "Capitulo 4: Mañanas incomodas y sirenas temibles pero nobles"**

 **Makoto: Realmente ha de ser una sirena aterradora.**

 **Haru: Ni te lo imaginas. Una vez a Sousuke…**

 **Sousuke: Hasta la próxima.**

 **See you next water time.**

* * *

Al fin capitulo extra… realmente no quería que quedara tan largo, se suponía que sería un extra corto, pero bueno solo mis ganas de escribir SouRin ganaron. Ya para la próxima mejor meto los capítulos extras como otra historia aparte, me sorprende que ya desarrolle la mayoría de las historias de otros personaje y no la de la pareja principal, pero hay unas escenas en específico a las que quiero llegar y esas fueron las que me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia.

Agradezco a las que comentan, siguen y en especial las que comentan, realmente me animan a continuar esta historia.

Me da un poco de pena Sousuke por tener una madre de carácter tan fuerte, pero realmente se preocupa por sus hijos, y estoy segura que si Rin le Rompiera el corazón a su Sou-chan, se ganaría el odio eterno de la mujer XD

Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/


End file.
